cowardice
by cwizard
Summary: Batman talks with Robin about the team, particularly Star One-shot RobXStar


Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans

"So that's all that has happened," Robin said to the screen which had the face of his old mentor, Batman. It was a rule that he check in on the team once every two months for updates, and make sure they're doing alright.

"He looked at the team, each gave a small report of different new villains, battle plans and technology that the team uses. 'They've each grown and changed so much since the beginning,' he kept his thought from his face. "That's all," he said in his monitone that churches Raven's, "go and do what you will." The team said a short good-bye and left, Robin alone, "the door's soundproof right?" Robin nodded, Batman removed his cowl, mask, reveling short black hair and beetle black eyes. Robin did the same, reveling bright blue eyes "Dick it's good to see you," he smiled.

"Good to see you too,"

"now that we've gotten all the business stuff out of the way, how has the team really been doing?" this happened every time.

"Well the biggest problem is with BB and Rae, I don't know if their going to kill each other or kiss each other. They fight almost every day, but they don't seem to want to kill each other, it's driving Cy and I nuts."

Batman rased an eyebrow "well at least it's a shot drive," he grinned "but that's how some people expires themself. When they can't express it in one emotion they use one they're more familiar with, like anger." Robin nodded "don't worry so much about it, the truth will come around, it always dose."

"That's what I'm worried about, when it does come around how will it effect the team, for good or ill. If and when the truth does surface, it could be disastrous."

"The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off," Batman replied smiling, Robin scowled. "Look, if they need any advice tell them to call one of the league, they'd be happy to help in any way.

"Really?"

"Yea, they all are much older and wiser they you, they tell you what you need to know,"

"much MUCH, older,"

Batman glared "so how's the rest of the team?" he changed the subject.

"Cyborg's still building, but I also think he's thinking about asking Bumble Bee out," Batman nodded. "Raven's still dark, but comes out more now, and Beast Boy still annoyed her, and us, to no end."

Batman laughed "think if you didn't have him?"

Robin didn't want to, "he may annoy all of us to our death's, but we do need that humor," Batman nodded. Well star's still cheerful and happy and funny and cute and beautiful," he was staring off, a dreamy smile on his face. Then stopped abruptly, Batman was grinning at him, this is the first time that happened.

"And you're in love with her, aren't you?" the statement made Robin turn beat red, he wanted to lie, reject and refuse. But his old master's eyes, he couldn't lie to them, he gave a defeated nod. Batman just ginned "so why don't you go tell her how you feel?"

"She probably doesn't feel the same why,"

"but she might?

"Well what about you, women throw themselves at you all the time, and what do you do?"

Batman smiled "I just walk over them,"

"Exactly," Robin exclaimed "what do you know about love?"

Batman's smile vanished and was replaced by a cold scowled "I once was in love, I was engaged to her actually," Robin rased an eyebrow, he might have know this, but didn't remember "she left me, ran away. I won't give you all the details, maybe later, so if you don't take a chance you'll never know." Robin looked down, 'dang he's tough, but there's more then one way to make an egg crack. "You know what I think it is, you're afraid," Robin looked up, he look the bait.

"What?" Robin asked angrily.

"You're afraid, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner, you, Robin, side to the legendary Batman, leader of the Teen Titans, is afraid."

"Now what a second here?" Robin was fuming, how dare he call him a coward.

"You've fought psychotic villains, robot commandos and giant oozing monsters and you're afraid of a little feelings."

"Who says I'm afraid," Robin said not keeping his voice down.

"Well have you told her," silence "then I would define that as cowardice, I thought you were Robin, not chicken."

That did it "I'll show you who's a chicken!" Robin yelled a stormed out the door, he didn't put his mask back on. Batman smiling pulled his cowl over his head, Beast Boy and Cyborg looked in from the open door.

"You heard everything,"

Both Cyborg and Best Boy put it together "you are a frigrin genius," Cyborg said as Beast Boy gave a woot.

Batman smiled, but lost it fast, "now Beast Boy, I wanted to talk to you,"

beast Boy froze "you wanted to talk to me," a nod "about what?" he almost feared asking.

He couldn't hide his smile as he said "Raven."

Robin stormed down the hall toward Starfire's room, she would be in there, anger still filled him. 'Coward, huh, chicken, I'll show him,' he came up to her door and agave a few short knocks.

"Yes, friend Robin, what. . ." Robin cut her off.

"Starfire I need to tell you something that I should have said some time ago, I love you," a fraction of a second after he said it he realized what had happened. However, another fraction of a second later he didn't care, Starfire had jumped on top of him, hugging him.

"Oh Robin, this is glorious, I love you too," they then stated into each other's eyes "you have beautiful eyes Robin."

'Maybe I'll wear my mask less,' he thought as they pulled to the other. It lasted what seemed like an eternity, all anger toward his former master vanished. But as they broke he though 'I'm still going to get him for that,' then Starfire pulled in for another, then his last thought was 'possibly."

A/N the engagement the Bats was talking about was in Mask of the Phantasm, well R&R


End file.
